The light of order
by Lord Aerono
Summary: A new lantern corp is formed, based around the silver light of order. Now the green lantern corp must unite with heroes from across the universe to stop a corp determined to create order, no matter the cost.
1. The Warning

The warning

The darkness of space stretched in all directions. Only the cold light of the stars in the far distance gave any illumination to the vault.

The vault, shaped like a green lantern emblem, hung in the void, where it had sat for incalculable millennia.

The vault contained only one small item, one that hardly seemed worth the security that protected it.

The vault held a personal lantern power battery.

To look at, the battery was nothing special. This impression was false. This battery was unique in the entire history of the universe. It alone had never been used to spread it's light.

It was a secret that dated almost to the dawn of time.

What the guardians hadn't ever told anyone, what they had themselves only found out by accident, was that in the time before life, when the darkness fought back against the light, the white light had not broken immediately. It had first bent, and had produced another color to aid it. The tenth color of the emotional spectrum.

The battery housed in the vault at the edge of the universe was silver.

For years the guardians had fed power to the vault, keeping it intact despite the efforts of the battery to break free.

But now the energy had waned. The guardians had failed to keep the flow of energy to the vault continuous during their time commanding the third army and when they where prisoners of the first lantern.

The battery was breaking free.

Soon it would get loose, and silver light would shine through the universe.

Soon, order would be restored.

Soon.


	2. Earthfall

Earthfall

Hal flew through the sky, pouring on the speed.

A green watch appeared on his wrist, which Hal checked before looking ahead again as he increased his speed. "Come on." He muttered. "Can't be late again. Carol will kill me if I'm late for another date."

Hal was focused on the horizon, willing it closer, so focused on his goal that he didn't notice the silver glow until it slammed into his side and nearly knocked him out of the air.

"What the heck?"

Hal righted himself, and glanced after the glowing orb. As he watched, the glow split up into ten smaller glows, which scattered away toward the skyline.

Suddenly Hal realized that the smaller glows looked familiar. In fact, if he didn't know that there wasn't a silver lantern corp, he would have thought that he was looking at silver rings.

As the rings vanished over the horizon, and he resumed flying, Hal wondered what exactly was worse. That he had just possibly allowed ten rings of unknown origin to make contact with earth, or that he was going to be late for his date with Carol.

* * *

The first ring slowed in Metropolis. It swooped low over an apartment building, then stopped outside a window.

The room's occupant was working on his computer, and didn't notice the ring until it crashed through the window. He whirled, and heat vision flashed from his eyes, impacting the ring.

The ring flew through the explosion, unaffected, and slid onto the man's finger.

**Kal-El of Krypton. You know order. Become a Silver Lantern.**

* * *

The second ring slowed in Gotham. It drifted toward a mansion on the outskirts of the city.

The mansion's butler looked up in surprise as the ring crashed through the window. As the ring flew into the study and crashed through a tall clock, the butler opened a panel near him. "Master Bruce, there is a silver ring on its way down into the cave. I suggest you watch out."

Bruce looked up from the work he was doing on the batmobile in time to see the ring come flying toward him.

An explosive baterang flew at the ring.

The ring smoothly dodged and slipped onto Bruce's outstretched hand.

**Bruce Wayne of Earth. You know order. Become a Silver Lantern.**

* * *

The third ring slowed in Middletown. It floated to the window of a house .

The green-skined being in the house jumped up in surprise when the window shattered, shifting to a human form with dark skin.

He caught a glimpse of the ring, and went intangible to avoid it.

The ring shifted phase to match him, and slid onto his finger.

**J'onn J'onzz of Mars. You know order. Become a Silver Lantern.**

* * *

The fourth ring slowed in Metropolis. It flew toward a tall building shaped like an L, stopping near the window of the executive office on the top floor.

The bald man in the office turn to the window in surprise at the sound of the re-enforced window shattering. He stared for a moment at the approaching ring, then smiled and extended his hand.

The ring slid onto his finger.

**Lex Luthor of Earth. You know Order. Become a Silver Lantern.**

* * *

The fifth ring slowed in Blüdhaven. It shot towards the roof of an apartment building.

The sole occupant of the roof glanced up in surprise at the sound of air whistling.

Seeing the ring, he performed a fast frontflip, ducking and rolling under the oncoming ring, then doing a handstand and flipping back to his feet.

The ring came back around in a loop and slid onto his finger.

**Richard Grayson of Earth. You know order. Become a Silver Lantern.**

* * *

The sixth ring slowed in Gotham. It flew toward an asylum on the island offshore.

The ring crashed through the wall, leaving a thin hole in its wake, and flew down the hall.

A thin hand shot out between the bars of the viewing slot on a door marker 'Crane', fratically grasping at the ring.

The ring flew on, before turning and entering a room.

The room's occupant stared at the silver ring in front of him, surprise and curiosity warring on the un-scarred side of his face.

**Harvey Dent of Earth, your identity was compromised. It is restored.**

There was a flash of silver light.

The ring slid onto the man's finger.

**Harvey Dent of Earth. You know order. Become a Silver Lantern.**

* * *

The seventh ring slowed in Washington, D.C. It stopped and hovered outside of a building across the street from the White House.

The people in the lobby, who had been heading for the doors, stopped and scattered when the glass door was shattered by the ring.

One of them, a black lady in a blue coat, pulled out a pistol and fired at the glowing silver object.

The ring shot toward her and slammed into her gun, knocking it from her hands, before slidding onto her finger.

**Amanda Waller of Earth. You know order. Become a Silver Lantern.**

* * *

The eighth ring slowed in Gotham. It stopped outside the Gotham Police Station.

The officers on the second floor jumped out of their seats when they heard glass shatter in one of the offices.

The man in the office jumped out of his seat as well, drawing his gun and whirling to face the window.

The ring slammed into his gun, disarming him, and slid onto his finger.

**James Gordon of Earth. You know order. Become a Silver Lantern.**

* * *

The ninth ring slowed in Gotham. It flew to a house in the residential section of town.

The redheaded girl in the house bolted to her feet when the front window of the house shattered.

She started to head to the front of the house, but changed direction at the sight of the ring.

She turned and ran for her room.

The ring shot past her, slowed, and slid onto her finger.

**Barbara Gordon of Earth. You know order. Become a Silver Lantern.**

* * *

The tenth ring slowed in Khandar. It soared toward the palace at the center of the city.

The man sitting alone on his throne glanced up as the ring as it flew in.

He leapt into the air, outrage written on his features.

"Who dares to intrude-"

The ring slid onto his finger.

**Teth-Adam of Earth. You know order. Become a Silver Lantern.**


	3. Forced Organization

Forced Organization

Hal was on his way back from his date, trying not to think about Carol's reaction to his delay, when his ring began flashing, signaling an incoming message.

Hal raised his ring to his face, and John Stewart's face appeared.

"Hal, good. I've been trying to reach you."

"What's going on?"

"We have visitors. Silver lantern corp members are showing up all over the place. They're insisting that they are here to enforce order."

"Doesn't sound so bad. I can think of a lot worse things than 'order' for a corp to draw upon."

John's face was grave. "Hal, 10 people are already dead, and at least twice that have been injured."

Hal's smile vanished. "Have you called the league? How many of these 'Silver Lanterns' are there?"

"I called the league before I called you. We think there are ten of these new lanterns. But it's not going to be easy to handle them. These rings are attracted to people with strong senses of order. We've had the heart of the league cut out."

Hal paled. "Who do they have?"

"The rings took Superman, Batman, J'onn, and we think Batgirl. They also have Black Adam and Lex Luthor, for some reason. We're not sure who the others are."

"I'm on my way to the Hall of Justice. Be there shortly."

"Good. I still need to call Rayner. See you when you get here."

Hal arrived at the hall a couple minutes later, joining a large crowd of heroes standing out front.

The source of attention was obvious immediately.

A silver construct wall blocked the door, preventing anyone from entering the hall.

The construct was being maintained by someone who looked like Nightwing, crouched on top of the roof of the hall.

Hal floated up toward the silver lantern, ring glowing. "Alright, who are you?"

The silver lantern stood up.

"I am Earth lantern 5, alternatively known as Nightwing. I am preventing access to the building known as the Hall of Justice. By this action, I will ensure that many of the entities collectively known as superheroes arrive at this location, allowing me to deliver the message I was assigned to deliver to the largest number of beings possible." Nightwing gestured to the crowd. "Please return to your place, until such time as I deliver the message."

Nightwing, or Earth lantern 5 returned to his previous position, and Hal drifted back down to the crowd, wondering what message Nightwing would share.

Fifteen minutes later, after John and Kyle had arrived, along with several other heroes and several news vans, he got his answer.

Without any preamble Nightwing stood up and began to speak, loudly enough that everyone could hear him easily.

"Greetings, assembled heroes of the continent designated North America. As you are doubtless aware, your planet has been added to the list of worlds guarded by the Silver Lantern corp. The transition will not cause problems, should you be made aware of what our guardianship entails and not attempt to resist us."

"The changes that you will encounter with regard to your world are as follows; first, all local laws will be obeyed. We will enforce all local laws personally. There will not be any leniency, unless the lantern on site determines that there were extenuating circumstances. Our rings neutralize all emotions, so do not attempt persuasion of any kind. It will not avail you."

"Secondly, all global and multinational laws are now invalid. Criminal occurrences in a country will be dealt with according to local laws. If there are no local laws that cover the crime, the laws of the infractor's birth country will be used. If there are still gaps, the lantern will determine the situation according to logic and the existing legal structure. Laws that provide for exemptions from prosecution, and well as laws that are deemed superfluous are also declared invalid. You will be dealt with evenly, regardless of your rank or position."

"Thirdly, damage of and interference with the natural environment will no longer be tolerated. Those who refuse this dictate will be penalized by the lantern on-scene."

"Fourthly, the silver lantern corp is permitted to induct into the corp any beings on your world who have a strong sense of order."

"Finally, all meta-human, magical, and super-powered destructive activity on this world is to cease immediately. Any infractions on this ban will be met with extreme penalties. All entities designated as either 'superheroes' or 'supervillains' are no longer welcome on this world. Those of them who wish to enforce order will be inducted into the silver lantern corp at the earliest opportunity."

"These statements are not threats. There will be no alternative terms. These are the laws under which your planet will function from now on. Do not attempt to attack the silver lantern corp, or you will receive the local penalty for attempted murder."

As abruptly as his speech had began, it ended. Nightwing gestured, dissolving the wall in front of the hall, and took off skyward.

A second later, four green streaks shot up out of the crowd in pursuit.


	4. New Recruits

New Recruits

The four green lanterns of Earth soured up after the departing silver lantern.

"Hold on a darn minute there." Guy yelled as they drew level. "Where do you think you're going? You don't just get to march in here and start laying down rules."

Nightwing slowed and faced Guy. "Your statement is false. I am a member of the silver lantern corp. We ARE order. To stand against us is to stand against order. You are a green lantern. You support order. Why do you resist the silver corp?"

"Because no-one, and I mean no-one, just gets to come to our world and tell us what to do. We wouldn't take that from the guardians, and we won't take it from you."

"The guardians are excellent custodians of order. They have already been inducted into the silver lantern corp, as will the entire green lantern corp."

Guy's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? You're going to take over the entire dang corp?!"

"Yes. The green lantern corp has done well to maintain order during the incarceration of the silver light. We will reward you efforts to protect your sectors by giving you the tools to better do so."

"You call stripping us of our emotions a reward?" Kyle demanded.

The four green lanterns now had the silver lantern surrounded. Rings were extended.

The silver lantern made no move. "It is necessary to have your emotions removed. You cannot be objective with emotion, and true order requires objective beings to safeguard it. Stop wasting time. I have other tasks to complete."

The silver lantern started to leave, but was halted by the appearance of a green cylinder that enclosed him.

"You're not going anywhere. We are assigned to protect our sector, and right now, you're the worst threat that we see."

Nightwing stared at the lanterns. "Your flawed sense of order is preventing true order. This will be rectified. If you insist on a fight, you will be inducted."

Guy lost his temper. "Shut yer dang mouth!" A fist shot from his ring, through the cylinder, and into Nightwing's jaw.

Nightwing stared at Guy. "Guy Garner of Earth." He said. "You know order, and are a green lantern. Become a silver lantern."

With the last word, Nightwing gestured at Guy. A silver ring appeared in the air outside the container, flew to Guy, and slid onto his left hand.

Guy Garner glowed silver for a moment. When the glow faded, the green elements of his uniform had turned silver.

"Let him go." He said. "You are in clear obstruction of a silver lantern, and the penalty for that is severe."

"Guy?" Hal asked. "What are you talking about? We agreed that the silver lanterns were a threat."

Guy gestured, and a silver construct slammed the green cylinder prison apart. "Silver lanterns represent order. Our decision was based on a faulty understanding of the silver lantern corp."

The other three green lanterns of Earth backed away from the two silver lanterns.

There were glances exchanged, then the green lanterns turned and soared away.

The scene replayed across the galaxy. It seemed the silver lanterns could not be stopped.

On Apokalypse the silver lanterns claimed Darkseid.

On New Genesis they claimed Highfather and Orion.

On Korrugar they claimed Sinestro.

On Oa they claimed the Guardians of the Universe.

The silver light of order continued to spread, unchecked. Ever the ferocity of the red lanterns and the greed of Larfleez couldn't withstand the power of the silver light.

Before long, the whole galaxy echoed with the oath of the silver lanterns.

"Where chaos is, it enters our sight.

It cannot stand before our might.

Our power is order transformed into light.

To regulate reality, that is our right."

The light of order filled the universe. There were none left untouched by it.

Order was enforced. Those who fought it were either inducted into the corp or locked up in one of the 'Silvercells', prisons constructed of silver energy and powered by a trio of personal silver lantern batteries.

The universe was taken, and made to conform to order.

There was no choice in the matter.


End file.
